In vehicles such as a Hybrid Electrical Vehicle (HEV) and an Electric Vehicle (EV), a battery unit accommodating a battery is mounted. Electric power of the battery is supplied to a power conversion device (inverter or the like) and other electric devices (air conditioner and the like) via a switching element (a contactor, a relay, or the like) for controlling the supply of the electric power and a circuit breaker (fuse or the like) for shutting off an electric power transmission path in the case of an abnormality.
The switching element and the circuit breaker are normally mounted on a vehicle in a state where the switching element and the circuit breaker are accommodated in an electric junction box (junction box). For example, JP-A-2017-94788 discloses that a plurality of electric junction boxes is provided and a switching element and a circuit breaker are dispersedly accommodated in each electric junction box.
Electric components provided in an electric junction box include important components (for example, a switching element) of which destruction should be avoided event in the event of a vehicle collision. In the related arts, the electric junction box provided with important components is accommodated in a case with a battery as a battery unit together, in such a manner that destruction of the important components is prevented in the event of a vehicle collision. However, when a large collision load which can deform the battery unit is input, there is a possibility that the electric junction box in the battery unit is also crushed, and thus it is required to further improve the durability against the collision load.